


If there was ever a chance to do anything.

by moonbee



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay, I head cannon them around 16-17, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, creek - Freeform, mentions of sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbee/pseuds/moonbee
Summary: Tweek and Craig are made to share a motel bed while on their first road trip. They are subsequently forced to confront their hidden feelings for each other. Fluff and stuff ensues.





	If there was ever a chance to do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the most cliché fic in the world but what can I say... I'm a sucker for bed sharing. PS sorry for any incorrect Americanisms I tried to use them as obviously they live in America but I'm from the UK sooo.  
> Enjoy!

They had been driving for hours. So many hours. It was insufferable. Craig sat shotgun and fiddled restlessly with the buttons on the radio, unable to find anything of interest to listen to at 9:40 at night. Token kicked the back of his seat hard. "Dude, could you please stop that. I'm sick of it. I already have a head ache from driving this long I don't need that shit too!" He spoke. "You're not even the one driving." Craig answered defiantly. "No I am and you're giving me a headache too, you shit." Clyde chimed in. Craig stopped at that and slumped back in his seat irritably. 

He heard Tweek twitch from the backseat next to Token. He was wearing headphones and was seemingly unaware of the argument transpiring between the other boys. Craig watched him for a moment in the rear view mirror before deferring his attention quickly back to the expanse of road in front of them.

The boys had all decided that whoever got their driving licence first had to take the four of them on a road trip of their respective choosing. Craig had thought it was going to be Token who won this and Token and Tweek had thought it would be Craig. So it came as a surprise to all of them when Clyde got his driving licence first and true to his word packed the four of them into the car on the first day of spring break for a trip to Denver. The boys thought this was a pretty poor choice considering Clyde now had the freedom to drive wherever he wanted but they didn't complain too much as they were all desperate to get out of South Park for once and Clyde had family there that he promised they could stay with.

What they hadn't anticipated, however, was how long the drive was. It was easy to forget how isolated South Park was considering what a magnate it was for media attention and public figures. But the boys had been driving for the best part of the day now and tensions were high while energy was running thin.

"I'm soooo booored!" Craig groaned. "Yeah me too." Token agreed. Craig turned around to face him, nodding. He spotted Tweek drifting off, his head against the window, bumping against it in rhythm with the road. Craig tried not to think about how his friend looked kind of cute and peaceful while sleeping. "Dude, Tweek fell asleep." Craig commented. "I don't blame him," Clyde spoke, "this is exhausting." "I think we should stop." Token observed leaning forward and watching Clyde who had forgotten what gear he was in and faltered as he changed it. "Yeah I don't think I should drive like this, its pretty dark and I'm tired." Clyde said. Craig was surprised to hear him be so sensible but he agreed, especially considering Tweek had fallen asleep in the backseat. It didn't seem so fun to drive after so long with everyone being so tired. 

*

They pulled over at the first motel they could find. Well actually it was the second. Token didn't like the look of the first one and promised to pay for everyone's rooms if they kept driving. 

The motel was located just outside of a relatively large town only a few hours from Denver. Clyde and Token got out the car first to get rooms, leaving Craig to wake Tweek up. Craig opened his door and made his way around to the other side of the car, opening Tweek's own door. Tweek was slumped down with his headphones still on, the music playing just load enough for Craig to hear its beat from where he stood. Craig withdrew them tentatively and gave Tweek's shoulder a little shake. "Tweek... Tweek... Tweek wake up." Craig cautioned and gave Tweek's shoulder another slightly harder shake. "Gah! Ah! Uhh, Craig." Tweek woke with a start and stared up at Craig who was peering over him, he noticed the noirette's hand on his shoulder and his heart gave a slight flutter at the contact despite his half asleep state. "Are we there?" Tweek asked. "Nah we pulled over at a motel for the night. Everyone's too tired to carry on." Craig answered stepping back. "Come on, get your bag, Token and Clyde have already gone in to get our rooms." Craig told him.

 

The two made their way across the parking lot and into the shabby lobby of the motel where they found Clyde and Token looking particularly smug about something and also like they might be trying to hold back laughter. "What?" Craig dead-panned. Token cleared his throat "Well it would appear the motel was almost fully booked tonight," he spoke "only two rooms left and seem as I'm paying and Clyde's driving," Clyde let out a choked noise, "I think me and him deserve the room with separate beds." Token went on. "You two are sharing a double." He finished pointing and Tweek and Craig. Tweek turned bright red and shifted uncomfortably while Token gave Craig a knowing look. Craig really hated Token sometimes: sadistic asshole. Token had a knack for picking up on things others didn't and it drove Craig crazy. In this case it would appear he had shared these observations with Clyde and the two were now working as hard as possible to force the other boys into awkward situations.

*

Tweek shifted uncomfortably gripping tight to his mug of motel coffee. "I can- ack- sleep on the floor if you want?" Tweek spoke, breaking the relative silence of the room. "No." Craig said kicking himself for being to hasty with his reply. "I mean it's fine, we can share the bed." He clarified. Tweek's body gave a little involuntary shiver, "O- Okay." He said.

Craig retreated to the bathroom to get changed and pull himself together. Alone in the room Tweek also changed into a pajama T-shirt and stripped to his boxers; he hadn't brought any real pajamas as he had not expected to share a bed with anybody. Once he had finished his coffee he crawled under the bed covers and laid down playing about in his phone while absentmindedly listening to Craig in the bathroom.

Craig came back a few minutes later, his face freshly washed wearing the same T-shirt as he had during the day but plaid pajama shorts on his bottom half. He pulled the covers over himself and lay in silence. Tweek's twitches were making the whole bed jolt slightly. Tweek actively tried to calm himself, as he lay facing outward on his side, forcing himself into a stilled state in which he hardly allowed the movement of his chest rising and falling with the intake of air to move him. He hoped Craig would fall asleep quickly because he was feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

Craig was laying quietly staring at the ceiling. The room was unbearably hot, he wanted to open the window but felt it might be a bad idea as they were staying in a motel in an unknown neighborhood. Instead he suffered quietly through the heat of a shared bed that he was so unused to. He pretended to be asleep letting his eyes half close while willing the night to pass. 

It had been about half an hour, or at least Tweek felt it must have been. He was sweltering under the covers and his body was itching for movement. Half an hour had to be long enough for Craig to fall asleep. He finally relented and sat up sleepily onto his knees, the covers pooling over his legs and around his hips.

He felt a sudden stirring in the bed as Craig groaned groping for the covers. "Aack!" Tweek startled, looking down at Craig to see his eyes half lidded and gazing back at him. "Sorry Craig," Tweek spoke. " 'S fine," Craig replied, "I was too hot anyway." "Yeah me too, man." Tweek affirmed. "I never thought sharing a bed would be so hot." The noirette spoke  
Tweek's body gave a little spasm before he replied: "Yeah m- me neither," he waited a few moments in silence before adding: "Don't you have a double bed?". Craig shifted slightly to face him more, "No my parents won't let me have one until I turn 18, I've never slept in one before.". "Oh," Tweek replied, "well the only reason I have one is because I kept falling out my single bed in the night." he laughed slightly at the stupidity of his parents reasoning, "My pa-parents thought it might stop if I had more space. I've never shared it with anybody in the years I've had it.". Tweek felt like something was melting between them, that feeling of being emotionally exposed in the late night yet not being afraid to speak. It was so rare and fleeting that he was almost afraid to acknowledge it, though he felt Craig might feel it too.

Tweek shifted on his knees, moving further up the bed to sit closer to Craig. He was now above him, still sat on his knees and ankles, though now his knees were a fraction of an inch away from Craig's side, he felt like the gap between them was full of static. He turned his head to face Craig who was stating up at him with full eyes now. Tweek stared back down. He liked Craig's eyes, they were a mix of grey and hazel that Tweek had never seen on anyone else. In the dull illumination of the light polluted word outside they seemed to glisten up at him. Tweek smiled weakly and Craig shifted slightly to lean on his elbows, so he was almost sat up. Tweek could feel his bony knees now digging slightly into Craig's side. It's strange how minimal contact can feel like a whole body experience sometimes. The whole scene had only been a few seconds though it felt like forever. 

Tweek cleared his throat slightly, "I didn't think it would be like this at all," he spoke breaking the moment of silence between them. "What?" Craig asked, he had almost forgotten what they were talking about in the haze of the night. "Ah-uh sharing a bed for the first time, I had assumed it would be... You know... romantic." Tweek continued. "Oh, me too." Craig spoke with something Tweek couldn't decipher and the two were staring into each others eyes with a mix of emotion. Tweek felt that if there was ever a chance to do anything it was probably now. Tweek's anxiety meant that he was constantly filled with adrenaline, sometimes he felt like his body made decisions before his head, which was was why it was only when he was half way to closing the gap between his and Craig's lips that he realised what he was doing. In what he could only define as instantly, however, he somehow allowed himself to keep going. His lips hit Craig's with stiff assurance and for a moment he didn't move and he waited for Craig to shove him off and probably yell at him or call him a fag. The flood of relief that spread over him when Craig's lips softened was practically euphoric. He allowed himself to melt against Craig's lips, also softening and allowing their lips to explore each other for a moment before pulling back hastily in another moment of anxiety. 

Tweek's chest was heaving, he was out of breath more from anxiety than actual physical movement and his body was shaking. He stared back down at Craig who was still, his lips slightly parted and his eyes wide. They looked at each other, eyes meeting and not parting for sometime. Both wondered what would happen next, both longing for more but feeling too surprised to initiate it. It took a long moment of longing eye contact before Craig grabbed the collar of Tweek's shirt with both hands and pulled him back down to meet his own lips.

They found each others lips, softer this time. Craig's lips tasted like toothpaste while Tweek's tasted of cheap, motel coffee. Craig was still clinging to Tweek's shirt collar, while Tweek in an effort not to lose his balance had planted his hands firmly either side of Craig's ribs while the side of his hip dug uncomfortably into Craig's side from his position over him.

Tweek wasn't sure if he was a good kisser; he was defiantly inexperienced but this seemed to be okay. He could feel Craig's lips opening and his tongue emerging, probing Tweek's lips. He followed suit, allowing his lips to come apart and feeling Craig's tongue meet his own. It was the most peculiar get wonderful and amazing thing Tweek had ever experienced. The sensation of wet on wet muscle as they explored each other's mouths, intertwining with each other. Tweek shuddered involuntary but felt Craig's hands ground themselves on Tweek's sides holding him steady while kissing him deeper. He hadn't, until this point, noticed how eager Craig was being, not in a negative way, in the sense that Tweek had not imagined Craig to even want to reciprocate his kiss, let alone further it with such passion. He allowed himself to lean back in fully, their bodies pushed together and mouths practically melting into one another.

Craig shifted somewhat, holding Tweek close against himself and rolling them over so as to be on top. He looked down to survey Tweek's face: wide, green eyes stared back at him. Tweek's lips were parted and he was breathing heavily, his whole body seemed to be vibrating. Craig must have been staring for some time because Tweek was turning red. He made a wanting noise and rolled his hips up; jolting Craig forward.  
Craig leaned down to kiss him again. Tweek's hands were running up and down his sides impatiently. 

Craig pulled back from his mouth and took a second to look down at Tweek's face again. Tweek had sharp features, defined bones and most the time he looked like he was shrinking back but right now he was leaning up to catch Craig's lips on their return. Craig pressed his lips against Tweek's jaw, working along towards his ear and pulling his earlobe gently between his lips. 

Craig had kissed a few people in his life; in 7th grade he had had a girlfriend before he realised he was gay, he had kissed her a few times, in 9th grade him and Kenny had practiced on each other, more than just kissing, but neither had pursued a relationship with the other, Craig knew too well he wasn't the only person Kenny was kissing the relationship was purely casual at best. 

As he worked his way down Tweek's neck he was quietly thankful for his practice as Tweek moaned underneath him gripping his sides. Craig licked down and upon reaching the juncture between Tweek's neck and shoulder began to suck marks onto his soft, warm skin. Tweek groaned rolling his hips up again. Craig lifted his head and looked down at the marks on Tweek's skin, barely visible in the faded light. He ran his fingers over them gently before kissing Tweek's lips again. They kissed for sometime lips slipping against lips: wet and needy. Craig bit down on Tweek's bottom lip gentle but firm. Tweek shuddered and dug his fingers into Craig's sides. Craig pulled back, a string of saliva still connecting them, and Tweek made a needy noise, rocking his body back up against Craig's thighs. 

Tweek ran his fingers back down to Craig's waist. He could feel Craig's eyes in him as he tugged at the waist band of his pajama shorts and boxers "F- Fuck mm." "Wait! Ah, wait." Craig spoke actively trying to keep his voice calm. Tweek stared back at him worry and shame in his eyes. "It's not um- I want to but- Tweek?" Craig stuttered. "Yeah," Tweek replied. "I like you. A lot. But I don't think we should... Go so fast." Craig explained. "Oh." Tweek breathed. "I'm sorry." Craig spoke. "No its okay, its good I- um -I'm not ready and besides I don't have condoms or lube and I'm guessing you don't either." Tweek replied. "No I don't." Craig affirmed. They smiled at each other. "Come here," Craig spoke and leant down to kiss Tweek again, this time softer and more tender their lips lingered and Craig slid off him to lie next to him. He wrapped his arms around Tweek, pulling him flush against his body so they were spooning. "I'll give you a blowjob in the morning- if you want." Craig spoke. "Only- ack -if I can give you one back." Tweek replied, glad Craig couldn't see his bright red blush.

*

"You're late down." Token stated, regarding his watch. "It's 11:09 I called you almost 40 minutes ago.". Craig grimaced at the memory of being woken up. "Look dude, just because you have an expensive watch doesn't mean you have to use it all the time. Who the fuck says "11:09" just say 11:10. Besides I was busy." Craig back chatted defensively and immediately regretted his word choice as Tweek was now blushing brightly and staring at the carpet like it was the most incredibly interesting thing he'd ever seen. Clyde must have noticed too as he turned to Craig "Oh yeah, doing what?" He asked. "None of you're business! Can we go now." Craig snapped. "Fine. I call shotgun." Token replied.

*

Tweek glanced over to Craig about 15 minutes into the dive to find Craig's eyes already on him they shared a smile. Craig slid his hand along the seat to meet Tweek's and their fingers interlocked. 

They held hands for the rest of the journey. Neither let go even when they pulled into a gas station and Token turned around to ask then what snacks they wanted. He gave them both a knowing look and when he came back gifted them a box of condoms as well as the Reece's Pieces and Mars Bar they had asked for respectively. "Thanks." Craig dead panned and he shoved the box in the backpack by his feet none the less.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback as I'm still new to fic writing :)
> 
> Tumblr: buttersscar


End file.
